dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Time - Skip: Saga 3
End of Saga : Saga 2 Start of Saga : Saga 3 *Admins will be responsible to review and sign approved T.S. profiles. Minimum: 3-4 Admit signatures. Max: 5 Time Skip Information: Time Lapse: 5 months / Spring Month: May Year: 2177 Brief: After the plaguing war between the Warlocks and the Wolfbloods, and Mad Dog's hand in the chaos. The US government have been on the move even harder with the OGRA ( Omega Gene Registration Act ), it seems that things are starting to heat over the surface now. Meanwhile the supernatural world is about to be rocked again with another looming danger... while the young find new purpose in their lives. ( Example )Time Skip Profile: Copy and paste this one Character Name: Character Age: Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) ''-participants have the option of either claiming improvement on a already existing skill/ability OR claim beginning knowledge of a new skill/ability.'' Brief Summary: ''-A summary of what your character has been up to during the time lapse.'' Admin's Approval Signatures: (Keyo / Jamal ) Time Skip Profile: Kin Tasanagi 39a108b8be93298cb864390aabd2a4f4.jpg Character Name: Kin Tasanagi Character Age: 24 Newly Acquired Skills: Lucifers power Brief Summary: With the order of the moon being in utter chaos, Kin would have taken a leadership role rather quickly, restoring some form of order to them for the time being. It hasn't been easy either. All the while he's been doing frequent cop cases, trying to keep His Red Knights busy. Also he's been spending more time with Keiko, picking her up two times a week to stay at his new Studio apartment next to Keyth's Dojo. Admin's Approval Signatures: Keyosworld (talk) 07:18, April 9, 2016 (UTC)Ryoji (talk) 21:26, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Time Skip Profile: Micheal Allen tumblr_n87kvs8lo41t98g0zo1_500.gif Character Name: Micheal Allen Character Age: 16 Newly Acquired Skills: Basic Thunderous Boxing, Brief Summary: Mike had began his training with The Tasanagi's after he found out that Kin Tasanagi had been his Alpha. Keyth being Mikes first teacher, welcoming him into family by putting him through his legendary and well renknowed training called ' The Demon King ' 'Training, where people like Connor, Kin, Eden, and even Lucious creed have undergone. Nik is currently teaching Mike and Cho how to use there instincts in combat more. Mike is now working at a small gas station parttime, working mondays, tuesdays, thursdays, and saturday nights from 4-10 closing. However even with this job, he's currently looking for a club he can finally get a DJ internship started. Admin's Approval Signatures: ''Keyosworld (talk) 07:19, April 9, 2016 (UTC)Ryoji (talk) 21:26, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Time Skip Profile: Tahira storm_8_by_garrett_blair_by_mythical_mommy.jpg Character Name: Tahira Character Age: 28 Newly Acquired Skills: [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Protected_Senses '''Protected Senses] Brief Summary: Since the war between the wolfbloods and warlocks ended Tahira has turn what was supposed to be a brief stay in Kasaihana into a more permanent one, helping Kin and the rest of the Order of the Moon rebuild as best she can from the ground up while working as bounty hunter and learning all the history she can about the Elder (Okami) his sons, and the wolfbloods that followed them from Luna and her coven of sisters. Even light of all of this, the young wolf still feels as though she's left behind something VERY important on the battlefield...something that if she doesn't find soon that it will be lost to her forever and has since left Kasaihana with her pack in search of it... Admin's Approval Signatures: (Keyo / Ryoji (talk) 21:26, April 10, 2016 (UTC) ) Time Skip Profile: Yuki Ai Oren Sato IMG_0076.JPG Character Name: Yuki Ai Oren Sato Character Age: 17 Newly Acquired Skills: Dreamscape The power to create realistic illusions to the people in her field of vision. Power to send powerful brainwaves to enemies creating mental illusions. This ability may be permanently enabled, however; the user can utilize these illusions to capture the victims in a powerful illusionary effect, ultimately leading to the victim's death. The power depends on the users field of vision. They can only create an illusion if the targets are visible to the user. The user can last as long as the victim is in the sight of the user. Since majority of the Sato are not physically well to fight, practices of the art of subjective reality have taken place. Users are able to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality, turning one into the other and blurring the border between them. It allows users to bring anything into existence, including impossible things - especially impossible things, as fantasies care little about reality's limitations. Fantasies can be brought to life as independent existences, or infused into reality in more subtle ways. Uses can also turn aspects of reality into fatasies, making them vanish as having never existed. By combining these two aspects, they can remodel existing things to their liking, or replace them with something entirely new. When using these capabilities at full power, the border between fantasy and reality becomes so thin that it might as well not exist. The affected area is no longer bound ot reality and instead becomes an extension of the user's soul, a place where fantasy and reality are one and the same. In this impossible realm, unbound by any rule, anything is possible, and things like "Heaven" and "Hell" are no longer just metaphysical concepts. Limitations may include: *Blindness Inducement *This power is some form of telepathy illusion that can be use against the user if the victim has the mental capabilities and will power. *Any interruption with the user line of sight can instantly cancel the illusion. *Limited time of illusion, victim may or will discover the secrets of the telepathic effect of the illusion. *This ability will not work on immortals or semi-immortals. *Eyes are the main factor of casting techniques, and any damage to them may disable techniques. *May require eye-to-eye contact. Brief Summary: After disappearing from Walter's pack and her own family and friends for the five months, Yuki has come across Lord Kaguya and has trained with him and other desciples of the Lord. She trained both day and night with little to no break until perfection on both extensive hand to hand combat, mental and physical meditation, and extreme neurotical and ocular experiences that developed a more heavier sense of her surroundings, those pluses also multiplied with the wolfblood physiology in which she possesses ever since chosen by Walter. Admin's Approval Signatures: (Keyo / Ryoji (talk) 21:26, April 10, 2016 (UTC)) Time Skip Profile: Jericho Serizawa darkness1.gif Character Name: Jericho Serizawa Character Age: 20 Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) Mental Chi Brief Summary: ''-- Jericho Serizawa after his late death due to an explosion the Serizawa was able to rise again thanks to his Uncle Suran who read the words from the book of the living. But as this Serizawa was in the Pits of the Underworld he was left to suffer in darkness due to no ruler his brother had killed Anubis leaving nothing left of the underworld, From his curiosity Jericho had found an ancient beast who devoured half his soul right as Jericho was brought back to gain his free ticket from the Underworld. Accepting the fact Jericho knew the only way he was going to make this goal an reality he was going to have to take Anubis staff which he did after taking over the Serizawa Nation along with, Takeo, Rob, Homura, and Alex. Since then Jericho had taken the staff of Anubis melting it down to a ring which he wears, as for New Nexus during this time skip New Nexus was rebuild in his image moving in the Serizawa Nation within the city and now holds a parntership with Tokyo and China one can say Jericho is on top of the world.'' Time Skip Profile: Kaiuri Tachibana 634ef14cf215f1e11e3d0d2ccb3743a7.jpg Character Name: Kaiuri Tachibana Character Age: 21 Newly Acquired Skills: Self-Sustenance: Users physical needs are greatly reduced or completely removed. These needs include air/breathing, sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter from environmental effects and their lack (heat/cold, dryness/wetness), etc. User is also able to stay unmoving without normal effects this would have. Brief Summary: After her adventure to the demon world Kaiuri has been busy with her brother, Calamity, trying to get the knew and improved heirarchy of the Underworld in order. The young demoness Has since then left her brother to rule in her absence away from Hell. Kaiuri is named the Ambassador to Hell. Her mother is now back and running the Poison Apple downtown, Kaiuri still performs when she can. As for herself, she is busy building her industry is jewlery. Right now she is hunting for treasures known and unknown. You have to start somewhere. Ryoji (talk) 21:26, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Time Skip Profile: Zane Harper Zane1.jpg Character Name: Zane Harper Character Age: 17 Newly Acquired Skills: Enhanced Marksmanship: User can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in their brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. They need only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a projectile. User can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation do not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. They can compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). Brief Summary: After the war, Zane continued to hone in on her Warlock skills. She continued her training and proceeded to expand her horizons and use her skills for more than the average hunter her age. Zane is currently taking up quests and assignments all over the city of Kasaihana. The young huntress has also taken up a job as a supernatural hitwoman after hours. She plans to take her services to every district. However, she is still in school of course, keeping up with her studies and is now captain of the archery team. Ryoji (talk) 21:26, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Time Skip Profile: Syl b0042375_4af85755affa2.jpg Character Name: Syl Character Age: 22 Newly Acquired Skills: Perfects use of her living hive body, and shuts down her store to wanders the skylands to refind herself and bond with Heba. Perfects the use of her illusions and, tweaks Panzer Kunst to be a fast paced fighting style, incorperationg all her abilites into it making it unqiue to her. Brief Summary: Syl after training with Connor to bond with Heba shut down her shop and left all her money to the community that it was built in to wander the Skylands once again. Despite protests from many people she told them she's return soon and asked them to watch her shop for her and assured them of her return.Fleeing from the incresing pressre from those searching for people with high Omega gene levels, she found herself in the Skylands. Syl and Heba became closer as the two had only each other for long peroids of time, as they both confided into one another. As Gaia Syl felt the need to help nature and people where she could, and soon found herself using her powers to help small villages grow crops properly and protect the animals of the Skylands from Poachers. Admin's Approval Signatures: (Keyo / Jamal ) Ryoji (talk) 21:26, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Time Skip Profile: Moena Kaiser her_pit_of_despair_by_jh97-d8zakle.png Character Name: Moena Kaiser Character Age: 16 Newly Acquired Skills: Honing her wolf form, and light powers. Beginning of Glass Manipulation. Brief Summary: After the War Moena ended up wandering Kasaihana city trying to figure out what to do next, unsure of her life and still under servitude of Walter Moena fell into a depressed rage. Staying at home in bed all the time Moena cut hereself off from her friends and family. Her father not knowing what was going on just stayed by his daughters side. Admin's Approval Signatures: (Keyo / Ryoji (talk) 21:26, April 10, 2016 (UTC) ) Time Skip Profile: Cho Kiriyu Cho 3.5.png|Cho Kiriyu Character Name: Cho Kiriyu Character Age: 17 Newly Acquired Skills: Thunderous Counters. The ability to counter attacks enemies by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Not be confused with Power Echo and/or Power Reflection. User with this power can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. *'Cross-Counter Move' - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. *'Counter-Counter Move' - counter of a counter move by an opponent. *'Defense Counter Move' - for defense after the user is hit. *'Ocular Counter Move' - This version is a ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. *'Physical Counter Move' - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. *'Quick Time Move' - This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. *'Vertigo Counter Mover - '''for flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Brief Summary: ''After the war, Cho had some profound trouble getting over his near death experience. Cho had never experiernced death before on any scale an it scared him. During his revival Cho came back with a bit of a different outlook. He was more out going, more reckless, almost as if he was baiting death itself to come back for him. He had help form Connor to cope more with the feeling of coming back to the living but something else was different about him. He became more attune with the actual activity of fighting and has this continuous urge to travel. See the world and the globe for what it really is. Cho is looking for answers as to who he was but he knew he couldn't find them here...he needed to go. '' Admin's Approval Signatures: Ryoji (talk) 21:26, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Time Skip Profile: Connor Ryoji Connor COLORED AGAIN.png Character Name: Connor Ryoji Character Age: 23 Newly Acquired Skills: Metaphysical Destruction Metaphysical Destruction is a technique in which Connor uses the chi principle of Tenkai (Expand) to expand the shape of his Akuma No Honshintsu. By doing this, Connor can branch the aura off and transform its shape into that of a hand, or two. The way this is structured is Connor would let the bubbling red aura foam off of his body, shape it into a hand, and on the back of the hand would be a layer of fortification chi, while the palm and underside of a hand would be a layer of nothing but raw Oni Essence. Keep in mind if he needs to grasp an object without destroying it he can wrap the palm in fortification chi as well. Connor can change the size of the hand from a minimum of an inch to a maximum of 15 feet high and 10 feet wide, and discharge this hand/arm from a minimum of 10 feet to a maximum of 20 feet away from him, and when the essence collides with any form of matter, even gasses, or air itself, it can destroy it instantly should the first grab onto/ clench/ or flex its grip around said target. This works in conjunction with Washi’s own knowledge. Being the Oni God of Knowledge, Washi is aware of every element on the periodic table, and various chemical components that make up certain forms of matter. Thus if Connor wanted to use this technique to destroy a specific set of molecules for example “Hydrogen” Connor could very well use this technique to do so, creating an explosion or even as far as destroying a key molecule that may hold the physical body together, should he take that route. The reason this technique is called “Metaphysical Destruction” is because unless one is an Onihoruda, a hadou master, or has some form of extra sensory perception (even then it would look like a blurred air pressure with a red tint), one could not visibly SEE the aura around Connor. To which it would look like Connor merely “looked.” At an object to destroy it. Brief Summary: ''Connor over the time skip mainly had alot of time to make up for. He'd been working his hardest to become the new Kotei of the Fire Flower Syndicate but neglecting his duties as a father. As such Connor spent alot of these five months with them, building a relationship with them and being a family man more so than a ragigng tough guy. While he had a reputation to up hold, he also had a family to provide for, and with the little time he did get to train he made the most of it. After Killing Hercules for good this time, Connor gave himself the tittle of "King of Oblvion". He doesn't know where he got the idea from but he likes the sound of it. '' Admin's Approval Signatures: ''(Keyo / Jamal ) Time Skip Profile: Zachariah tumblr_mo48oecOfm1s0rs3fo1_250.gif Character Name: Zach Character Age: 16 Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) The Antikythera is Zach trump card the Antikythera is an old artifact that had been used by previous Warlocks it's power was so great that it was passed down from generation to generation. This was due to the mental link the user will have with the weapon this is not a weapon one could pick up and start using. You and the weapon has to be one with one another, This is an abominable and tremendous ability. It is a technique wrapped up in many mysteries, It was said that no Wolfblood or demon/oni in existence can defeat this technique that can also absorb elements/elemental forces. In an instant, Zach could summon multiple mirrors of ice reflecting everything but Zach. This is because once the Mirror captures your image a part of you is now trapped within the mirror an Alternate self where Zach could bend and use to his willing, With the Mirror Zach can use this ability to gather/record an attack from an opponent and due to the mental link him and his weapon share he could use that attack as his own. Which causes Zach to be able to create, shape and manipulate reflections, by controlling and/or using mirrors and/or reflecting surfaces that can be used to reflect/redirect attacks. Zach can turn the reflections into real objects/beings, turn mirrors and reflections into prisons, storage places or dimensions of their own use, manipulate space inside reflections, and so on. Also the reason to why these Mirror where so powerful was because it had something you can call Selective Invulnerability where these mirrors Could not be broken by energy means especially to an energy that belonged to creatures upon the earth. Meaning to all or certain supernatural powers and effects this Mirror was immune. But WHEN these Mirrors are broken they multiply by 3's the power really comes with the high numbers of Mirrors it holds a power which allows its user to twist and distort almost anything, distortion can affect material things, such as darkness, metals, liquids, plasmatic substances, and airy properties, such as air, gases and light. Zach can even distort organic matter such as animals and plants. Such a power possesses both great offensive and defensive capabilities: by distorting the air, Zach is capable of generating highly-destructive flying slashes of various size, which possess great cutting power, or air pressure forces that can crush his foes. By twisting his Mirror in an 360 motion anything entering the immediate area surrounding Zach, He becomes virtually immune to attacks, be they close corner combat, long range attacks, and even magical properties, with every incoming long range attack or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking who can even send them back at the users enemies. His trump card is having multiple mirrors created around the enemy, reflecting nothing but Zach. Where inside this dome is Zach's domain he can control the Laws of Physics, allowing him to control Gravity and motion which includes momentum, friction, vectors, inertia, and many other physical forces. For example, they could change the direction a ball moves and how fast it travels. Brief Summary: Admin's Approval Signatures: Time Skip Profile: Naomi Edwards ghost_by_kr0npr1nz-d7faef1.jpg Character Name: Naomi Edwards Character Age: 17 Newly Acquired Skills: War Empowerment User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by war and all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the conflicts or even slow or stop aging. Brief Summary: Since the war between wolf bloods and warlocks, Naomi has kept close to her family for training on the red maidens powers and abilities. After the death (and ressurection) of Cho, she hasn't been the same, in fact the actual event of him dying is burried deep within her mind and blocked out but something keeps telling her that she just isn't feeling the same as she use to. More focused now on her wolf studies and with a goal in mind to become a better vessel for Junsei Naomi is set to just become a better wolf blood in general and follow in her fathers foot steps of taking over the Mangetsu Clan one day, hopefully before her brother does. Admin's Approval Signatures: Time Skip Profile: Tobi Mercury Tumblr ndxplu9dOl1snpgveo1 500.png Character Name: Tobi Mercury Character Age: 17 Newly Acquired Skills: One - Man Army The user is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. They are a capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. This ability can manifest into various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at long-range combat as they are in close quarter. * Instil terror in your enemies, through your exploits. *High level users may be able to simulate Bullet Time. *Predict an opponents next move, through a combination of experience and instinct . *Quickly adapt to dangerous situations. *Become proficient in various forms of combat, or specialize in one. *Utilize and become proficient in any form of weaponry. *Some users may be able to suppress pain until their mission is completed. Become a force of nature. Brief Summary: After the War; Tobi parted with the warlocks. He took the road with Alice in search of the self identity he lacked in the presence of his father. Upon this passage - he’d meet with a group of Bandits who at first found Tobi quite hostile. But, to their surprise Tobi would have been the nephew of one of their personal Warlocks, El’noir Mercury. Following their reunion Tobi worked as his Uncle's apprentice. Doing jobs for the Bandits that involved a Supernatural presence. These jobs however - went from a scale of tolerable to simply gruesome. But, Tobi found a way to reconcile with the fact that he was simple a gun for hire nothing more. Under his Uncles’ training - Tobi went through a series of hellish events. For two months Tobi slept within a horse stable eating only what he could provide for himself. He’d scale mountains barefoot and wrestle monsters with only the tools nature provided for him.Following those endeavours and another series of training Uncle El - noir pit him against a series of trained Bandits to the death. Week by week - they’d multiply ten to the point Tobi earned the title “ The 100 Man Slayer.” Category:Information